(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved bathroom assembly, and more particularly to an improved bathroom assembly which may be conveniently assembled and which allows replacement of the parts thereof from within.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional bathroom assembles generally comprise a plurality of suitably sized plates mounted on a base and covered by a roof. These components are however fastened in place by means of screw bolts secured in corresponding securing holes on the outer sides thereof, and assembling a conventional bathroom assembly is therefore a very complicated and labor-consumptive job. Moreover, after the bathroom assembly of the conventional type is properly assembled and installed at a suitable place, it is often necessary to erect a decorative wall of bricks or wood to cover up the unseemly outer surface of the bathroom assembly. As a consequence, when any one of the plates is damaged and needs replacement, as the screw bolts are located on the outer side of the plate, it is necessary to tear down the decorative wall before replacement may be proceeded, which is indeed very inconvenient and costly.